


Smokey night reloaded (3rd person POV)

by Goddess_of_the_arena



Category: One Piece
Genre: 3rd person pov, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Endings, Smut, This is the 3rd person POV version of a 2nd person POV story I've already posted here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_the_arena/pseuds/Goddess_of_the_arena
Summary: Hello there! This is the 3rd person POV version of my story "Smokey night" for those of you who don't like reader inserts. Enjoy! ^-^
Relationships: Smoker (One Piece)/Original Female Character(s), Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. How it begins

Most of the times, Hinako totally loved her life. And how could she not? She was a member of the Straw Hat pirate crew, she had wonderful nakama who had become her second family, she was as free as the wind that blew strong on the sails of the Thousand Sunny and she lived awesome adventures with her nakama always by her side.

Hinako spent her days playing with Luffy and Usopp, sparring with Zoro, cleaning up Chopper’s desk after he had prepared the medications for the crew, singing with Brook, helping Franky in creating his gadgets and chatting with Nami and Robin about girl stuff and at every meal, she enjoyed the delicious food cooked by Sanji.

Her life was perfect…Expect for a little detail: she was in love. Normally it wouldn’t have been a bad thing, but unfortunately for her, she had fallen for Sanji, the shameless flirt and inveterate womanizer. It had been painfully clear from the start that he was not the kind of guy to turn to for something serious and she had tried not to let herself feel anything more than friendship for him, but her heart had other ideas and no matter how much she tried to argue with it, it wouldn’t listen.

So she was forced to swallow down her increasing hurt and sadness as he fawned over Nami, Robin and every other pretty female who caught his eye, acting like the goddamned shallow flirt he was while she plastered a fake smile to her face and pretended everything was fine. Tonight though, she had reached her limit.

They had docked at a lovely summer island to buy some supplies and since it was late evening when they finally finished with their shopping, Luffy had dragged them all to a restaurant for dinner. Halfway through the meal, a blond woman with a full set of curves (which Hinako suspected were not fully natural by the way) entered the restaurant and caught the love-cook’s attention and he immediately glued himself to her, babbling about her blinding beauty and other nonsense.

It was enough for Hinako to lose every bit of appetite she had left and without thinking, she snatched Zoro’s glass of sake and downed it in one go, leaving the swordsman to look at her in bafflement, as she had never touched a single drop of alcohol before. “Uh, Hinako…That was my sake”, he said, his tone cautious as he had noticed the look of utter rage on her face and though he knew it was not directed to him, he didn’t want to risk bringing it down upon his head.

“I know”, she replied flatly, “Sorry. Put the next one on me”, she pushed her chair back and stood, fists clenched at her sides so tightly they shook. “Hinako-san, what are you doing?”, Robin asked, a little worried. “I’m going to find myself some company”, Hinako answered and left without another word.

There was a moment of silence, then Usopp spoke up. “This is not good”, he commented, “She’s going to get herself in trouble”. “Ah, don’t worry, Hina-chan is strong, she can take care of herself!”, Luffy said around an obscenely big mouthful of meat, “Why was she so angry by the way?”. “Cook-san angered her”, Robin answered but that only deepened the poor boy’s confusion.

“Uh? What did he do? He hasn’t even spoken to her since we got in!”. Nami rolled her eyes, “ _That’s_ why she was angry”. He blinked and scratched his head, “I don’t get it…”. “Just keep on eating, Luffy”, she sighed, knowing a lost cause when she saw one.

oxoxoxoxoxo

She was walking aimlessly through the crowded streets, the alcohol and anger burning through her veins like liquid fire as her gaze darted around for a suitable man to gift herself to, when she bumped into someone, “Oh, I’m sorry…”, she trailed off and her blood ran cold as she saw their face: it was none other than Vice-Admiral Smoker. “Well, well, well, look who’s here”, the marine smirked around his ever-present cigars, bending his head to look at her, “Hinako of the Straw Hats. What are you planning, hm? To pillage and bring mayhem to this peaceful village?”, he sneered.

His mocking tone made her forget her anxiety in an instant and she bared her teeth in a snarl, “We’re _not_ that kind of pirates and you know it!”, she shot back, seething, “And not that it’s any of your business, but I’m not going to cause trouble to anyone”. “Then why are you out so late and on your own at that?”. “I’m looking for a man to gift my virginity to”, she blurted out without thinking.

Time seemed to stop as Smoker stared at her with an unreadable look on his face and the more he stared, the more Hinako felt uncomfortable and her cheeks grew warm. Before she could even think of opening her mouth to tell him to get lost, though, he spoke softly. “It’s a very bad idea”. She blinked, “What?”. “Some men are not willing, or not capable, of treating a woman with the care and gentleness she deserves…”. She couldn’t help snorting, “You sound like Sanji”, she muttered, looking away as a sudden wave of anger mixed with pain washed over her.

“If you choose the wrong person, things could get dangerous for you”, he said, ignoring her comment. “I’m a Straw Hat pirate, remember? I’m more than able to hold my own in a fight”. “But you would be naked and vulnerable in that instance”, he countered, “Do yourself a favor and just forget about this foolish idea, or you will risk getting badly hurt”.

Her head whipped around and her mouth opened to spit out a scathing retort, but snapped shut as she saw the genuine concern in his eyes. Smoker, a Marine Vice-Admiral and longtime opponent of the Straw Hats, was _worried_ about her wellbeing. “Wh…Why do you care?”, she asked in a stunned whisper, “I’m a pirate, I’m your enemy, you should not give a damn about whatever happens to me…”. He shook his head, “Tonight you’re not a pirate and certainly not my enemy: you’re just a young woman who seems hell-bent on getting herself in trouble. Of course I care”.

Her lips parted in surprise, he seemed so different from his usual self now, as he looked at her with that soft gaze. “Thank you”, was all she could say and he smiled. A real, honest smile, warm and kind. He had a beautiful smile, she noticed. “Go back to your friends. That is too precious a treasure to trust a random stranger with it”, he said.

Hinako looked at him, noticing not for the first time how tall he was, taking in his wide shoulders and muscular frame, his strong jaw and burning eyes and she felt her cheeks warming again: she had always considered him attractive, even knowing that he was a Marine and maybe it was the sake making her bolder, but she found herself stepping closer to him, “Maybe…I don’t have to gift it to a random stranger”, she said in a low purring tone.

Smoker frowned, then inhaled sharply as he understood her meaning, “I am a Marine Vice-Admiral and you’re…”. “A young woman who was about to get herself in trouble”, she echoed his own words from before with a small seductive smile, “A young woman who needs a strong man to protect her and treat her with care and gentleness”. To her surprise, he blushed and averted his gaze, “I’m much older than you”. “So what?”.

“It’s…You are drunk”. “No, I’m not. I only drank a small glass of sake, that’s not enough to make me drunk”, she replied coolly, though she omitted to say that was her first glass of sake ever and that she didn’t really hold her liquor as well as Zoro did. He hesitated, then looked at her and his eyes burned with desire as they roamed over her form, clothed only in a tight-fitting knee length yellow sundress, “Are you sure you want to give something so precious to me?”. “I am”, she nodded: she had never been more certain of something since she accepted to join the Straw Hats.

Smoker nodded as well, “Fine. Come with me”, he tossed his cigars to the ground, putting them out with the heel of his boot and took her hand gently in his bigger one, leading her to a nearby inn where neither of them would risk being recognized. As soon as they were in the room, he cupped her face in his hand, “You can change your mind at any moment”, he reassured her and she smiled warmly. “I won’t”, she replied and kissed him.

Hinako had never kissed before, but he had all the necessary experience to lead her and as their lips and tongues worked together, she felt he body grow hot and small shivers of pleasure and desire run through her. My, but he was _good_ at it. He broke the kiss to breathe and chuckled at seeing her glazed eyes, “Was it good?”, he purred. “Yeah”. “And this is just the beginning”, he said, his hands stroking and kneading her sides before cupping her butt, “So firm…You must work out quite often”, he grinned wolfishly.

“I work out every day, I spar with Zoro”, she replied, pressing herself against him, her own hands starting to unbutton his white shirt. “Ah, yes, Roronoa”, he nodded, “That explains why you’re so strong, he’s probably one of the strongest opponents I’ve faced”. “Stop talking of my nakama”, she demanded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss, “Just take care of me”. “As you wish”, he shook off his coat and shirt and then he took the hem of her sundress and slowly slid it up her thighs, then her hips and her chest, savoring the way it exposed more and more of her to his hungry eyes.

Once she was out of the dress, he placed it on the back of the nearby chair and at her questioning gaze, he shrugged, “I don’t want to ruin it”. Hinako melted at that caring gesture and stroked his face, “You’re so sweet…”, she kissed him again, stroking his strong chest, then she began covering it with kisses and gentle bites that made Smoker shudder and moan softly.

“Is it good?”, she asked him and instead of answering, he slipped his arms under her thighs and lifted her up and she squealed and held onto him with a breathless giggle. She was now at eye-level with him and as her blue eyes locked with his, she lost herself in them. “You’re so beautiful, Hinako…”, he murmured, laying her on the bed carefully as though she was made of fragile crystal, “I’ve been dreaming about you for so long…”.

“I have dreamed about this as well”, she confessed, blushing crimson: it had been more than three months ago, but she still remembered it in full, every touch, every kiss, every sound. And now she was here with him for real and he wanted her just as he had wanted her in the dream. “Ah, is that so?”, his eyebrows rose, but his smile was so mischievous and sexy that it made her head spin. “Yeah. And stop looking so smug”, she smiled back as he settled himself between her legs.

“Who, me? Never”, he unclasped her bra and slipped it off of her, then began kneading and stroking her breasts and she could not hold back a soft moan, arching her back when his thumbs brushed over her hardened peaks. “Ah, yes…”, she breathed, biting her lip to muffle another moan as he took one of them in his mouth and nibbled on it while his free hand pinched its twin. “Don’t hold them back”, he murmured against her skin, causing a shiver of delight to run along her spine, “I want to hear them”.

She was more than glad to oblige him, his hands and mouth stoking the flames of her desire and when he slipped off her panties, he grinned at finding them soaked. “You want me?”. “Yes”, she nodded, “Take me”. “Not yet”, Smoker’s right hand sneaked between her thighs and brushed against her folds and she arched against his palm, then he slowly slipped a finger past her entrance and moved it around until she started and let out a louder moan. “There! Ah, yes…More…”, she mewled, all restraint flying out of the window at that delicious sensation.

She didn’t know for how long he teased her, brushing and pinching and massaging her bud as the finger inside her hit that special spot over and over, but at some point she felt a rustle of clothing and when she looked at him, his trousers were gone and his huge shaft was bare before her. “It’s so big…”, she breathed, sitting up and without thinking she wrapped her hands around it and his hips jerked at the contact.

“Careful”, he warned, watching her every movement, “If you go too far, I won’t be able to hold back”. “You made me feel good. I just want to return the favor”, she replied, moving her hands up and down along his manhood and shifting her hold and the amount of pressure based on his reactions. Soon enough he was panting and moaning loudly under her ministrations, his eyes closed, his head thrown back and his hair a mess and it was the sexiest sight she had _ever_ seen.

On an impulse, she leaned forward and captured his lips with hers and he kissed her back with such fire to nearly leave her breathless. “Are you ready?”, he asked. “I am”. “Lie down”. She obeyed and he settled himself again between her thighs, then he entered her, slowly, carefully and he kissed her with tenderness to soothe her as she whimpered in pain.

The discomfort only lasted a moment, though and then it was only pleasure, a pleasure like no other she’d ever experienced, one that made her head feel clouded and her body feel on fire, “It feels so…Ah, yes, Smoker…”, she moaned and he grabbed her hips almost possessively and bent over her to brush his lips against her ear, increasing his pace. “Say it again”, he commanded, his voice coming out as a lust-filled growl and she took a shaky breath. “Smoker”, she called, her blunt nails digging in his back as he thrust deep into her.

She lost herself completely in him, his warmth, his voice, his hands and mouth and the way he was pumping into her was so _perfect_! “I…I’m…”, she stammered, feeling close to her climax. “Come for me”, Smoker growled, “Scream my name”. “I…Ah, oh my god, yes…Smoker!”, she cried out as she came undone and he followed her right after, crying out her name, hiding his face in her chocolate-brown hair as his thrusts slowed down and lost their rhythm.

At length, he slipped out of her and fell on the mattress at her side, exhausted as she was. “Wow”, she murmured, trying desperately to catch her breath and he chuckled. “Wow indeed”. She rolled on her side and cuddled up against him, laying her head on his chest and in that moment, as she felt his arms wrapping around her waist and looked into his warm eyes, she realized that Sanji had no more power over her heart. Now she was free. And it felt awesome.

oxoxoxoxoxo

At the restaurant, Sanji was still flirting with the blond air-head from before, when his eyes fell on the table where the rest of the crew was and he noticed that Hinako wasn’t there. He looked around the room, but in vain: she was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly worried, he excused himself from his latest conquest and walked up to his nakama, “Where’s Hinako-swan?”. Nami shot him a sidelong glare, “She left a while ago”.

“Why? Where did she go?”. “No idea”. Now he was really scared, it wasn’t like Hinako to just leave on her own without even telling the others where to find her, “Come on, you must know where my Hinako-swan is!”. “She is not yours, Sanji-san”, Brook said quietly, sipping on his cup of tea.

“What do you mean?”. “For you to have any right to call her yours, you should be committed to each other. And you are obviously _not_ committed to her”, the skeleton noted and before the blond could protest, he pointed a bony finger at the air-head at the nearby table. Sanji cleared his throat, looking guilty, “Well, that is just…Uhm…”.

“She has the right to do as she pleases, with whomever she pleases, Sanji-san”, Brook cut him off, glaring at him: Hinako and the skeleton had become fast friends and even if he had the habit of asking to see her panties, she trusted him not only with her life, but also with her deepest secrets, so much so that he was the only one to know that she’d had that wet dream about Smoker. And of course he knew how much it hurt her to see the love-cook flirt with other women, so now he really had no sympathy for the blond man and would not pull any blows.

Sanji paled, cold sweat appearing on his brow, “Wha…What do you mean, with whomever…”, he stammered, praying that he had heard him wrong, “She would never do that to me”. “And why shouldn’t she? _You_ do it to _her_ all the time”. Those words were like a punch to the face for the cook, “You mean she…”. “Loves you? Yes. Or at least, she did. But I doubt she would still feel the same after you once again crushed her heart like it was a burnt out cigarette”, Brook stated sharply.

“I didn’t mean to! I had no idea...”, Sanji trailed off, pain twisting his gut as he replayed in his mind all the little moments he had shared with her and he realized that in those moments, he felt happier, safer, content. Realization hit him like a train, “Oh, my God. I love her too”. Robin arched an eyebrow, “I fear it’s a bit too late for it”, she commented flatly, “Still, maybe you should go find her and try to speak to her”.

“I’ll do that”, he nodded and dashed out of the room, asking every person he came across if they had seen Hinako and he managed to reach the inn she and Smoker were staying at. He asked the concierge if he had seen her and the boy grinned. “Oh, yeah, I saw her all right! Hot stuff that! She was with a man, older than her, but lemme tell ya, he was totally _not_ her father, though he sure was gonna be her ‘daddy’ for tonight!”, he chuckled and winked, “Ya know what I mean?”.

Sanji’s heart sank, “A…A man? She was…With a man”, he mumbled absently, “Which room…”. “Iiii really shouldn’t be tellin’ ya, man, sorry. But, if ya were to ask where the last guests went, I’d say look on the second floor, fifth door to the left”. “Thank you”, the cook wasted no time in running upstairs, but when he reached the door, he stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the unmistakable moans of a couple having sex and even through the thick wood he could recognize her voice.

He stood there like a zombie for some time, part of him wanted to crash the door and take her out of there, the other part wanted to run away from that place and pretend it was just a bad dream. In the end, he forced himself to leave, his steps bringing him back to the Thousands Sunny, where he lay on his hammock and cried for the first time since he was a child, cursing himself for his stupidity: he had chased countless women over the years and in doing so, he had managed to chase away the only one he truly loved.

NOW THERE ARE TWO POSSIBLE ENDINGS FOR YOU:

IF YOU WANT TO READ THE SANJI/HINAKO ENDING, GO TO CHAPTER 2

IF YOU WANT TO READ THE SMOKER/HINAKO ENDING, GO TO CHAPTER 3


	2. Sanji/Hinako ending

When dawn came, Hinako went back to the Thousand Sunny and immediately entered the kitchen to snatch something for breakfast, only to stop dead in her tracks at seeing Sanji already up and about. He stood with his back to her, his hands moving from a bowl to the next, whipping and mixing and though she had no idea what he was cooking, it smelt divine.

She took advantage of the fact he had not noticed her to watch him, to admire his graceful and confident movements, the way his muscles flexed under the fabric of his powder blue shirt and black trousers, the way he was so focused on the food that he forgot everything around himself, the way his short blond hair shone in the pale morning light and she smiled to herself: he was beautiful, so beautiful and yet, she did not feel that desperate need to be close to him anymore, she did not crave to have his blue eyes fixed on her and his attention solely centered on herself.

Now he was just a member of the crew like any other and she could relax in his presence like she did with everyone else, “Good morning”, she said cheerfully and he stiffened, his grip on the spoon tightening to the point that you noticed his knuckles going white. There was a long silence, heavy and uncomfortable and she wondered if he had heard her at all, when he spoke. “Good morning”, he answered without turning around, his tone quiet and… _Sad?_

Her eyebrows shot up: what was going on? Normally he would be all over her in his usual ‘Love Tornado’ mode, with heart-shaped eyes and that absurdly funny chirpy voice he had when he was fawning over a woman. “Sanji, what’s wrong?”, she asked as she walked up to him, now honestly worried.

Even when she stood at his side, he refused to look at her, his features blank as his hands moved almost mechanically, “Nothing”. “Hey”, Hinako touched his shoulder and he flinched, leaving her to stare at him open-mouthed, “Come on, what’s up? It’s not like you to act like this”. He slowly put down the spoon and bowl and sighed, “I’m in love with you”, the words were spoken so softly, so quietly, that she had to strain her ears to hear them and they knocked the wind out of her as though he had kicked her in the chest. “W-what?”.

“I’m in love with you”, he repeated, “I only realized it last night and…I fear it’s too late now”, he finally turned to look at her and she was shocked at the look on his face, she had never seen him so open and vulnerable and broken before. “But…What of that blondie from the restaurant?”. “She meant nothing to me”. She couldn’t help snorting, “No woman ever does”, she spat and he flinched. “You do”.

Hinako bit her lower lip, conflicted, “How can you expect me to believe you? Ever since we first met, you’ve done nothing but fawn over everything with boobs and a pussy in the hopes of getting laid. You’ve tossed around words of love like children toss confetti at Mardi Gras. How can I trust you?”. “I know you have no reason to”, he admitted, looking at the floor, “I know that I don’t deserve your trust. Hell, I don’t even deserve your forgiveness for hurting you like I did with my careless behavior, though I swear I never meant to. I had no idea…”, he trailed off, his voice cracking.

She sighed, “Who told you?”. “Brook”. “I see”, she said and could not find it in herself to be mad at the skeleton for spilling the beans, “And to be fair, I had no right to blame you for acting the way you did: you were just…Being yourself, I guess”, she shrugged, “It’s not like you and I were committed or anything after all. So for what it’s worth, I forgive you, even if there’s really nothing to forgive”. He looked at her, cautious hope dawning in his only visible eye, “You do?”. “Yeah. I mean, I kinda brought it upon myself anyway. Not your fault that I had fallen for a womanizer”.

He grimaced as though in pain, “That’s what I am in your eyes, isn’t it?”, he asked sadly. “You never gave me a reason to think otherwise”. “No. I didn’t”, he made as if to touch her face, then let his hand fall back at his side, “Hinako, I love you. I really do. And if you will allow me to, I would like to spend the rest of my life making up to you for all the hurt I put you through”.

She studied his features, the sadness, the grief, the sliver of hope and the fear etched on his beautiful face and all those feelings she had thought she’d gotten rid of reared their head in her chest, “Okay”, she said against her better judgment: she knew it was a risk, she knew that he would quite likely revert back to his old ways in a month or two at best, but for the moment, he was honest in his plea and in his confession and even if she would end up with her heart broken again at some point, she knew she would get over it. She already had, after all and grown stronger for it, so she was willing to take a leap of faith and give it a shot.

“Okay?”, he echoed with a mixture of surprise and joy and Hinako smiled. “Yeah, okay. I’ll give you a chance”. He seemed to deflate with relief and his lips curved in a smile of his own, tears filling his eyes, “Thank you, my love. I will not squander it, you have my word on it”, he said, wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug and she hugged him back, hiding her face in his shirt and breathing in the musky scent of his skin mixed with his fresh cologne and the sugar and spices he was using to cook your breakfast.

“Sanji?”. “Yes, Hinako?”. “Cheat on me and I’ll kick your ass into next month”, she warned him, only half-joking and he chuckled softly, leaning back just enough to look her in the eyes. “If I am so foolish to hurt you again, I’ll ask the marimo to kick my ass as well”, he said and she laughed. “That would surely make his day”, she commented, amused, then she cupped his face and drew him in a long kiss, slow and warm and sweet, “I love you, Sanji”. “I love you too, Hinako. And I’ll devote my life to prove it to you”. “You’d better. Now, how about I give you a hand in preparing our breakfast?”. He beamed and nodded, “I’d love that!”.

They cooked together, the atmosphere was now relaxed and happy and when the rest of the crew joined them in the kitchen for the meal, she noticed that her new boyfriend did not fawn over Nami and Robin as he used to: he was still kind and gentlemanly, of course, but he did not act as he had done until a day ago. Gone were the over-the-top antics you were so used to seeing from the ‘ero-cook’ as Zoro called him, gone were the heart-shaped eyes and chirpy voice. He acted like a normal guy now and Hinako could not help wondering if, maybe, his lovesick-fool behavior from before was just an act he unconsciously put up to be liked by the ladies.

Anyway, she did not care so long as he kept his promise to be true to her, so when he put the plate in front of her with a warm smile and brushed a strand of hair from her forehead with tenderness, she simply smiled back and leaned into his touch, kissing his palm. He lightened up like sunshine and after serving everyone, he sat at her side, enjoying the meal and her closeness. The others had taken notice of his change as well and were looking at him with varying degrees of surprise, curiosity and worry, but Nami, Robin and Brook wore knowing grins and the redheaded navigator even subtly gave Hinako a thumbs-up and a wink.

After breakfast, Hinako helped Sanji in washing the dishes and when the kitchen was clean, she grabbed his hand, “Come with me”. “I’ll come everywhere with you”, he replied, following her without protest. She led him to the bathroom and locked the door behind her with a mischievous smile as he looked around with a hint of confusion. “Uh, Hinako…”. “Yeah?”. “Why are we in the bathroom?”. “Well, I feel like taking a long warm shower…But I need some help in scrubbing my back and I thought that maybe you could give me a hand”, she answered innocently and bit back a chuckle at seeing him blush crimson.

“I-I…Are y-you sure?”. “Hell yes”. He took a deep breath and pressed a hand to his nose, fully expecting it to bleed at any moment, but to his surprise not a single drop came out and he frowned, “What?”. This time she didn’t bother suppressing her laughter, “Seems like you got over that as well”, she commented, then she stroked his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt, “Come on now, let’s take these clothes off of you, shall we?”, she purred.

Sanji looked at her and grinned wolfishly, leaning forward until his lips brushed against her ear, “Anything you want, my love, my queen, my angel”, he murmured, his voice coming out as a soft hungry growl and she shivered with desire at hearing it. She made short work of undressing him, then he quickly helped her out of her own clothing and the both of them climbed into the tub, opening the hot water and taking up the soap bar. And as she felt his mouth on hers and his hands wander over her curves, exploring and teasing and stroking and kneading and making her dizzy with pleasure, she knew that he was worth taking a chance on.

In the years that followed, Sanji kept his promise to Hinako and their love and faithfulness to each other other withstood every test, from the two years of separation to the attempt of his blood-family to force him into marrying another woman and when the day finally came that Luffy became the Pirate King, her beloved cook proposed her officially.

Their captain officiated the ceremony and declared them husband and wife and even when the two of them retired from a life of piracy and built a home and a restaurant in her native village, their adventures did not end: they simply took a different form as they became ‘mom’ and ‘dad’ to their beautiful twin children, a boy named Zeff and a girl named Mirai.

THE END


	3. Smoker/Hinako ending

When morning came, Hinako opened her eyes to meet Smoker’s warm gaze and she smiled at him, “Good morning”. “Good morning, beautiful”, he said, a tender smile on his lips as he admired her, “Sleep well?”. She chuckled and stretched languidly like a cat, still draped all over his amazing, strong, sexy body, “Never slept better actually”, she admitted.

“Same here”, his big palms moved in slow caresses over her back, then he let out a sigh and gently grabbed her waist to slide her to the side as he sat up, “I wish I could linger, but my men are probably going to come look for me if I don’t join them for breakfast”, he said, voice laced with regret. “Yeah, I’d better go as well”, she stood and redressed with a pout, she really didn’t want to leave, but she knew there was no choice.

“Hinako…”. “Yeah?”. He met her eyes and his gaze was now deadly serious, “This night…”. “I know, it meant nothing to you and we’d better forget about it, what a surprise”, she cut him off bitterly, looking away as she fought back the tears: she had not expected for this to happen, but something inside her chest had clicked at some point during those moments they had shared and now she found herself feeling something she really should not for a man who was, by all accounts, her enemy.

She gasped when she felt his fingers gently taking her chin and making her turn around. “That was not what I wanted to say. Quite the contrary, I would never leave your side if I could: this night meant everything to me, even if I know it’s madness to fall for a pirate”, he said and her heart melt as she smiled teasingly at him. “Well, it’s not easy for me either, you know: what would my nakama say, if they knew I had fallen for a Marine Vice-Admiral? My reputation would never survive such a blow”, she joked and he chuckled.

“I suppose not”, he agreed, then sobered, “I have duties to perform, Hinako. I will do all I can to leave you and your crew alone, but…”. “But if we cross paths again, we must act like a pirate and a Marine, I get it”, she nodded, stroking his cheek, “It’s okay, darling, as long as you don’t mind getting your ass kicked by your girlfriend”, she added, making him laugh again. “Are you so sure about that? It could very well be the other way around”. She pretended to pout, “Oh, so you would kick my poor, little bootie? You’re mean”.

He gave her a wolfish grin and suddenly grabbed her butt, giving it a delicious squeeze, “Oh, I would never do anything to ruin this masterpiece”, he purred, brushing his lips against hers, “I love it too much”. “Then I’ll make sure to always keep it in top form for you”, she promised, kissing him deeply. He lost himself in the kiss for a moment, then reluctantly pulled back, “I must go now. I hope there will be another chance for us to be together, but until then, goodbye, my love”. “Goodbye, honey”, she watched him leave and felt a stab of pain in her chest, but then steeled herself and left as well and went back to the Thousand Sunny.

She took a shower and with fresh clothes on, she joined her nakama for breakfast, so lost in her thoughts of Smoker that she barely noticed Sanji’s unusual behavior: the blond cook was quiet and acted like a normal person, not fawning over the ladies as he always did and he barely spoke at all. She did not care tough: whatever was wrong with him, she were sure Chopper could fix it. “Hey, Hinako-sis, where were you all night?”, Franky asked, “We got worried when you didn’t join us after dinner, we thought you were in trouble…”.

She smiled at him, “Oh, I was perfectly fine, believe me. I found some delightful company and had the best time of my life”, she answered and Nami squealed excitedly. “Really?”, she asked, then she grabbed Hinako’s hand and dragged her to the girls quarters, Robin in tow, “You must tell us everything! I want all the details! Who was he? What did he look like? Was he…”, she talked a mile a minute and the brown-haired girl laughed out loud as she let herself be led around like a puppy.

Obviously she did not tell her friends that it was Smoker she had spent the night with, but she did give them at least a few juicy details and both women listened with a mixture of interest, curiosity and envy as she recounted some snippets of her wonderful night. Robin grinned, “Sounds like you fell in love with him, Hinako-san”, she noted and her friend blushed. “Well…Yeah, I did. But seems like he fell for me too”.

“Oh”, Nami sobered, her brown eyes now full of genuine sympathy, “That’s not going to be easy for you, then. Do you think you’ll meet again?”. Hinako shrugged, “Who knows? He travels the sea too, though he’s not a pirate. I actually think our paths will cross again quite soon”. And cross they did, several times over the following months and every time she and Smoker met, the way he looked at her let her know that his feelings had not waned over time and had actually grown stronger, just as hers had.

Only once they managed to steal another night for themselves, making love and talking long into the night, Hinako telling him of her nakama and her crazy adventures with them and him telling her of his men and their antics, sharing their past with each other while basking in one another’s closeness. They did not have other moments together after that, but knowing they still loved each other was enough for them both.

What Hinako did not know was that, as time went by, he found himself questioning his orders and the World Government choices more and more often, especially when it came to some of the most heinous acts that the World Government allowed, like the Celestial Dragons’ practice of keeping slaves, or outright performed, like sending a Buster Call to destroy entire islands and hundreds of thousands of innocent people as they did Ohara.

It all came to a close when he found himself in the square of Marineford, where Firefist Ace was about to be executed and Luffy was determined to save his brother. Smoker was a Marine Vice-Admiral, his duty was to stop Straw Hat and maybe send him to the gallows as well…

But he still remembered the fondness with which Hinako spoke of Ace, the way she chuckled as she told him of how the young man had fallen with his face in the soup bowl while eating and the way her eyes shone as she talked about his kindness and golden heart. He realized that Ace was a good man, not the dangerous criminal they accused him of being and he was about to be killed simply because he was not willing to bow to the World Government.

And so, that day, Smoker made a choice that would change his entire life: he sided with Luffy and fought against his own men to save Ace’s life. At the end of the day, Ace was returned to his crewmates safe and sound and Luffy was so impressed by Smoker’s decision to help him save his big brother that, as often happened with the adorable captain, he offered-basically-ordered-because-he-would-not-take-no-for-an-answer the former Marine to join his crew.

When Hinako walked to the Sabaody islands two years later to rejoin with her nakama, she was shocked to see Luffy chatting friendly with Smoker, as though it was the most normal thing in the world for a pirate and a Marine to walk side by side and joke and laugh like old friends. Luffy was the first to spot her and his face lightened up with that wonderful sunny smile of his, “Hinako! Hiiiiiiiii!”, he yelled, running up to her and taking her in a bear hug which she returned with a joyful laugh. “Hello, Luffy”, she greeted him, “I missed you a lot, captain”.

“I missed you too!”, he beamed and grabbed her hand, “Come, I want you to meet our new nakama!”. She followed him and her jaw dropped as he led her to Smoker, “You know each other already, right?”. She could only gape, sure her captain had a habit of asking people to join the crew out of the blue but this was crazy even for his standards! Smoker chuckled softly at seeing the stunned look on her face, “Hello, Hinako”. “Uh…Hi”, she said weakly, “What…I-I thought you were a Marine…”.

“I was”, he nodded, “But after I joined forces with Straw Hat himself to free Firefist Ace from his chains at Marineford, my superiors kindly requested me to resign and I admit that I was more than happy to oblige. Then Luffy offered me to join his crew and I accepted”. She tried to wrap her head around it, but it was hard to believe a Vice-Admirald could ever decide to become a pirate, “Why?”, was all she managed to ask and he seemed to understand her meaning.

“Because I remembered what you told me about Ace. And I knew that not all pirates are evil, you and your… _Our_ crew are living proof of that after all. And truth be told, I have long since started to doubt the fairness and rightness of some decisions made by the World Government. I know what the Celestial Dragons do and…I could not stand to keep on working for an organization that could turn a blind eye on such crimes”. “Oh. I see”, she smiled at him and stroked his cheek, “Well, I’m glad you’re one of us now. And yes, the World Government sucks”.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against himself, “Truest truth. But I also wanted to be free to be with you and now that we’re in the same crew, there’s nothing to keep us apart anymore”. She melt in his embrace and leaned her head on his strong chest, “I missed you so much, my love”.

“I missed you too”, he gently took her chin and lifted her face up to capture her lips in a burning kiss, full of love and tenderness and longing and she was so lost in the feeling of him that she barely heard Luffy’s comment. “Well, I guess you’ve got nothing against him joining the crew then”. She broke the kiss with a laugh and Smoker joined her, while their captain scratched his head in confusion.

After the first difficult couple of weeks, her nakama finally came to accept Smoker in the crew and welcomed him with open arms, learning to trust him completely and enjoy his company and he realized that living with them all was different from the life he had known before and in a good way: he felt happier than he ever had, he could relax and joke and laugh and just _be himself_ without fear of being judged or rebuked if he happened to act childish.

And oh he _did_ act childish, often joining Luffy and Usopp in their crazy ideas and ending up running for dear life when Nami decided that she had had enough of their foolishness and threatened to punch them silly to ‘beat some sense into their empty heads’ as she put it. So Hinako now found herself with not two, but three men cowering behind her and begging her to save them from the fury of the redheaded navigator while she laughed her ass off.

After a couple of years, while Hinako was enjoying a nice sunbath on a summer island, Smoker joined her on the beach and offered her a drink, but when she took the cold glass, she saw a golden ring with a beautiful diamond laying on the ice cubes and looked up at him with wide eyes. He smiled and took one of her hands in his, “Hinako, will you marry me?”, he asked simply and she smiled so widely that her face nearly split in two.

“Yes!”, she squealed, throwing her arms around him and nearly knocking him over and he laughed at her enthusiasm and slipped the ring on her finger, kissing her knuckles. “I love you, Hinako”. “I love you too”. They got married that same evening, Luffy officiating the ceremony as their captain and as she and her new husband slipped into their bungalow for their wedding night, Smoker knew that he had made the right decision when he had joined the Straw Hats.

Years later, the couple retired from the life of piracy and settled in her native village and before the year was over, they had a wonderful baby, a daughter they called Rouge, their pride and joy. And their lives were filled with happiness and love for the rest of their days.

THE END


End file.
